The invention relates to ice protection systems for aircraft, and more specifically relates to an aircraft equipped with a low power high efficiency electrical ice protection system.
The accumulation of ice on aircraft wings and other structural members in flight is a danger that is well known. Such “structural members” include any aircraft surface susceptible to icing during flight, including wings, stabilizers, rotors, and so forth. Ice accumulation on aircraft engine nacelle inlets also can be problematic. Attempts have been made since the earliest days of flight to overcome the problem of ice accumulation. While a variety of techniques have been proposed for removing ice from aircraft during flight, these techniques have had various drawbacks that have stimulated continued research activities. One approach that has been used is so-called thermal ice protection. In thermal ice protection, the leading edges, that is, the portions of the aircraft that meet and break the airstream impinging on the aircraft, are heated to prevent the formation of ice or to loosen accumulated ice. The loosened ice is blown from the structural members by the airstream passing over the aircraft.
In one form of thermal ice protection, heating is accomplished by placing an electrothermal pad(s), including heating elements, over the leading edges of the aircraft, or by incorporating the heating elements into the structural members of the aircraft. Electrical energy for each heating element is derived from a generating source driven by one or more of the aircraft engines. The electrical energy is intermittently or continuously supplied to provide heat sufficient to prevent the formation of ice or to loosen accumulating ice.
With some commonly employed thermal ice protection systems, the heating elements may be configured as ribbons, i.e. interconnected conductive segments that are mounted on a flexible backing. When applied to a wing or other airfoil surface, the segments are arranged in strips or zones extending spanwise or chordwise along the aircraft wing or airfoil. When applied to the engine inlet the heating elements can be applied either in the circumferential or radial orientation. One of these strips, known as a spanwise parting strip, is disposed along a spanwise axis which commonly coincides with a stagnation line that develops during flight. Other strips, known as chordwise parting strips, are disposed at the ends of the spanwise parting strip and are aligned along chordwise axes. Other zones, known as spanwise shedding zones, typically are positioned on either side of the spanwise parting strip at a location intermediate the chordwise parting strips.
In one preferred form of ice protection, an electrical current is transmitted continuously through the parting strips so that the parting strips are heated continuously to a temperature above 32 degrees Fahrenheit. In the spanwise shedding zones, on the other hand, current is transmitted intermittently so that the spanwise shedding zones are heated intermittently to a temperature above about 32 degrees Fahrenheit.
One problem associated with providing such electrothermal ice protection systems on the nacelle inlets of aircraft engines involves providing sufficient numbers of access openings in the inner or outer barrels of the engine inlet for accessing and servicing the heating equipment such as heater elements and associated components. Providing such access openings proximate to the leading edge of the nacelle inlet can create non-smooth interruptions or protuberances along the otherwise smooth aerodynamic surface of the engine inlet. These interruptions or protuberances can interfere with the desired natural laminar airflow into and around the engine inlets, and may contribute to the creation of unwanted noise and drag.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermal ice protection system for the nacelle inlet of an aircraft engine that provides effective ice protection action, that includes a plurality of conveniently positioned service access openings for use in servicing and maintaining the ice protection system components, and that maintains a smooth aerodynamic inlet shape that results in substantially natural laminar airflow along the critical surfaces of the inlet.